


Just Breathe

by F0xxyB0xxes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0xxyB0xxes/pseuds/F0xxyB0xxes
Summary: Asra has a bad dream.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes before beginning!
> 
> I literally haven't written anything in 5 years, but being a part of the Arcana fandom has awakened this want for me to participate. Sooooo I write a fanfic since I can't draw and I don't cosplay (yet...?). 
> 
> I ended up adding my own MC into it, just because I felt weird not having an idea for their character and I don’t necessarily like the idea of writing (y/n) a bunch.
> 
> Also! I know that Asra is canon he/they, but for consistency, I stuck with he/him.
> 
> Also spoilers.

“YOU LEFT US, ASRA! YOU LEFT HER! YOU LEFT ME.” Asra could only stare. 

“...What were we supposed to do?” Julian’s voice croaked out as he fell to his knees. 

“I- I’m sorry. Julian, I’m so sorry.” Asra said, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked behind Julian and noticed Assile laying behind him. The signs of the Red Plague written all over her soft, departed face. 

“It’s not enough, Asra! It’s… ahh!” Julian brought his hands to his head as he started writhing on the ground. 

“Julian..?” Asra stepped toward forward, hand outstretched to Julian. Julian shuddered and continued contorting on the ground, groaning. Asra took another step forward when he finally saw what was happening to Julian. He was growing… feathers? But how? More and more sprouted from his skin until all Asra could see was blackness emanating from Julian. This was all happening too fast. He was growing bigger until finally...

Standing before Asra was Julian but he looked like a monster. A giant, black humanoid bird with blood red eyes. The voice coming from it was nothing like Asra had heard before. Low and guttural were the words that came out of its mouth.

“YOU DID THIS TO US, ASRA, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!”

It lunged as Asra, talons extended from its hands, about to make contact when…

Asra gasped as he sat straight up in his bed. Sweat beading on his brow as he tried to catch his breath. Another nightmare… Asra thought to himself, tears pricking the backs of his eyes. He looked over and saw Assile sleeping soundly next to him. The one who Julian was talking about. Asra knew that he had hurt her so much with his constant disappearing act. But that was before. Things had changed since the Devil was defeated. Lucio wasn’t a problem anymore. Things were calm. So why was Asra still suffering like this?

Asra decided to get some air. He quickly wiped his eyes and slowly rose out of the bed, not wanting to wake Assile and quietly walked outside. They were at his Oasis. He knew things were safe and still here. He wouldn’t have to worry about Assile if he stepped out. Even still, Assile was strong enough to handle things on her own, but he still couldn’t help but worry, especially after that nightmare. 

He had these nightmares before. But this one seemed different. Too real, he thought, like this was something that actually happened. But at least part of it hadn’t. Had it?

He heard something rustling behind him. He turned just in time to see Faust slither toward him and up to his shoulder. 

“Okay?” She asked Asra. She seemed worried about him, which didn’t surprise Asra. He knew Faust was in tune with his emotions. 

“I will be, Faust.” he said softly, scratching under her chin. 

“Squeeze!” Faust wrapped herself around Asra’s shoulders, causing him to chuckle a bit. Faust always knew how to make him feel better, regardless if he wanted it or not.

“Thank you, Faust.” Asra said quietly. He had taken to sitting on the ground, looking up at the swirling sky. The stars were in full bloom tonight. He could almost see other galaxies within this little bubble of his. He knew by looking at the sky there was little time before the sun started to rise.

“Awake!” Asra heard Faust say a moment too late. 

“Asra?” He spun around to see Assile standing near the doorway gripping her sheer robe to her chest. “What are you doing out here?” He could still hear the sleep in her voice. 

“Hey Assile. I just needed some air. Don’t worry about me! Go back to sleep.” He had a feeling she would not believe him. Just then she walked forward to meet him where he sat. 

“Asra. I can hear it in your voice. Something is bothering you.” Assile sat down to face him. He could tell she was concerned, but he didn’t know how to tell her. Not only did he not want his bad dreams to bother Assile, but he was not sure how this would affect her. While the headaches had since dissipated and she had gotten her memories back, Asra never wanted to risk too much for fear anything could wreak havoc on Assile. 

But he knew better. He knew he should never underestimate Assile. She was resilient and this fear was practically belittling her ability.

Asra turned to face Assile and sighed, averting his eyes. He knew he could not keep this to himself anymore. It had been eating him up inside and he was sure Assile could tell something had been wrong for a bit now. He had tried to cover his jumpiness lately. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She had always checked in with him but he had always dismissed it, chalking it up to the stress from the shop upkeep. Assile was patient but there was only so long that Asra could keep things from her. He did not want to think about what would happen if he kept pushing her away.

Asra curled in on himself as he spoke. “I- I’m. I haven’t been sleeping as well lately. I’ve been having these.. Dreams. Nightmares, really. All similar, back before the Devil was taken care of. Normally I can get over them. But this one… it got to me.”

Assile rubbed his arm slightly with her thumb. “Do you want to talk about this one? Obviously it’s got you really shaken up.”  
Asra paused. How was he going to tell her that he saw Assile dead? And Julian turn into… whatever that was. “I guess… I already started the conversation so there’s no going back.” He met Assiles eyes briefly. She looked so calm. His harbor away from the chaos. He looked away and took a breath in.

“I saw Julian. He… he was yelling at me. Telling me that it was my fault—I left everyone. I saw him… change. He became this bird monster and attacked me. But… I saw you.” Asra looked at her from under his fluffy hair. Assile looked like she was waiting for him to continue. 

“You… Assile you were dead. It was the Plague. It got you again and I just. I couldn’t take it.” Asra brought his hands to his eyes, trying to block the tears from falling. He felt Assile bring him closer to her and wrap her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. Asra gripped her arm like she was his anchor to this world and buried his head in her shoulder.

“Asra, I’m so sorry,” Assile whispered. “I wish I knew more how to help you besides just this.” She continued to swirl her fingers through his hair. “Why didn’t you want to tell me about it? Was it because of how I looked?” She asked softly. Asra lifted his head a bit before speaking.

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t want to worry you. I know you’re very capable, but I also knew this wasn’t just a simple conversation.” Asra pulled back to look at Assile. Her features were so soothing. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed back and forth with her thumb.

“Of course not. But I don’t want you to ever worry about that. We’re a team and I am going to be here for you no matter what.” Assile said with a soft smile on her face. “Also you really can’t get rid of me. I’ve cheated death like what. Five times at this point?”

Asra smirked. “Probably closer to ten with all the things we’ve seen.” Assile pulled Asra in for a kiss, lingering for a bit before pulling back. 

“The sun is going to be coming up soon. I can make us some tea if you would like?” Assile asked.

“I would love that.” Asra answered, catching a quick kiss before Assile stood up and began to walk back toward their shelter.

“Oh, Asra?” She turned back.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> The name idea came from the Pearl Jam song Just Breathe :)


End file.
